zeetosserrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaron and Marnie Cone and their descendants
(NOTE: This Family Tree is 100% Fan-Fictional) Aaron and Marnie's Children *Alfred Cone (1803-1897) m. Acharya Jones (1841-1924) *Thomas Cone (1806-1880) m. Margaret Tilson (1801-1899) Alfred Cone and Arharya Jones' descendants #John Alfred Cone (1859-1921) m. Maria Muller (1863-1927) ##Alfred Cone II (1884-1950) m. Jane Murphy (1882-1974) ###Roy Cone Sr. (1902-1981) m. Francesca Giannopoulos (1905-1979) ####Betty Cone (1932-2014) m. Charles Awkright (1925-2005) #####Maureen Awkright (1949-living) m. Gabrijel Jakovich (1940-2019) ######Caroline Jakovich (1968-living) m. Stuart McCormick (1954-living) #######Kevin McCormick (1984-living) div. Shelly Marsh (1983-living), m. Ashley Maddux (1985-living) ########Alexander McCormick (2004-living) (w/ Shelly) #######Kenneth McCormick (1987-living) m. Tamara Warner (1985-living) ########April McCormick (2004-living) ########Tyler McCormick (2006-living) ########Alexander McCormick (2006-living) #######Karen McCormick (1990-living) div. Paolo Rosa2011 (1987-living), m. Anthony Mickelson (1980-living) ########Tristan Rosa (2011-living) ########Ethan Mickelson (2017-living) ######Nathan Jakovich (1972-living) m. Renee Muniz (1976-present) #######Russell Jakovich (1996-living) #######Abigail Jakovich (2003-living) ######Anna Jakovich (1975-2004) m. Weston A. Mast (1974-1996) #######Tyson Mast (1995-1995) *stillborn* #######Weston Hurley (1997-living) *adopted after mothers death* #####Diana Awkright (1952-living) m. Robin Batell (1950-living) ######Tammy Batell (1974-living) m. Jason Chaker (1972-living) #######Hannah Chaker (2001-living) ######Dillon Batell (1977-living) m. Laura Waite (1979-living) ######Benjamin Batell Sr. (1980-living) m. Aika Yamamoto (1980-living) #######Benjamin Batell Jr. (2003-living) #######Shannon Batell (2009-living) #####Lawrence Awkright (1956-living) m. Claire Masterson (1958-living) ######Owen Awkright (1984-living) ######Sierra Awkright (1986-living) ####Roy Cone Jr. (1932-1932) *stillborn* ####Harriet Cone (1933-2008) m. William Loud III (1930-1999) #####David Loud (1951-living) m. Sandra Westhoff (1952-living) ######Lynn Loud Sr. (1969-living) m. Rita Riley (1970-living) #######Lori Loud (1996-living) r. Roberto Santiago Jr. (1995-living) ########Gemma Santiago (2018-living) ########Lucas Santiago (2018-living) #######Leni Loud (1997-living) #######Luna Loud (1998-living) #######Luan Loud (1999-living) #######Lynn Loud Jr. (2000-living) #######Lincoln Loud (2002-living) #######Lucy Loud (2005-living) #######Lana Loud (2007-living) #######Lola Loud (2007-living) #######Lisa Loud (2009-living) #######Lily Loud (2012-living) ######Leonard Loud (1972-living) ####Jeffery Cone (1939-living) m. Dobrosława Wieczorek (1944-living) #####Michael Cone (1968-living) m. Kemala Sekewael (1973-living) ######Murni Cone (1995-living) r. Jakob Simpson (1995-living) #######Penelope Simpson (2018-living) ######Julian Cone (1998-living) #####Ian Cone (1971-2003) m. Rachel Denton (1975-living) ######Connor Cone (2001-living) ###Patrick Cone (1906-1978) m. Frances Kelly (1906-1994) ####Howard Cone (1930-2017) m. Colleen Alexandre (1939-living) #####Adam Cone (1961-living) m. Bella Ramonov ######Alexander Cone (1985-living) m. Kimberly Shian (1990-living) #######Savannah Cone (2014-living) ######Rhiannon Cone (1987-living) m. Wendy Van Der Berg (1993-living) ######Brooklyn Cone (1994-living) #####Wendy Cone (1965-living) div. Bryce Eriksson (1965-living) ######April Eriksson (1995-living) ####Richard Cone (1939-2001) m. Kathleen Ashcroft (1941-living) #####Dennis Cone (1967-living) div. Nicole Zima (1969-living), m. Angela Wyndham (1967-living) ######Morgan Cone (1989-living) (w/ Nicole) ######Billie Cone (2001-living) (w/ Angela) ####Lorraine Cone (1942-living) ####Luther Cone (1944-1944) *stillborn* ###Susan Cone (1912-1998) Thomas Cone and Margaret Tilson's descendants #Mabel Cone (1830-1902) #Molly Cone (1834-1910) m. Rex Kimble (1829-1885) ##Jonas Kimble (1854-1932) m. Lydia Smith (1855-1929) ###Andrew Kimble Sr. (1875-1958) m. Winifred O'Sullivan (1877-1938) ####Elizabeth Kimble (1901-1986) m. Archbald Corduroy (1892-1953) #####Casper Corduroy (1930-living) m. Lavey Westiberg (1932-2007) ######Samuel Corduroy (1965-living) ######Daniel Corduroy (1967-living) m. Charlotte Hansen (1969-2010) #######Wendy Corduroy (1997-living) #######Marcus Corduroy (2000-living) #######Kevin Corduroy (2003-living) #######Gus Corduroy (2005-living) ######Mika Corduroy (1970-living) #####Tracey Corduroy (1937-living) #####John Corduroy (1942-living) ####Andrew Kimble Jr. (1905-1982) ###Oliver Kimble (1878-1963) m. Lucy Geldenhuys (1876-1954) ####Jack Kimble (1899-1977) m. Ruth Lee (1900-1983) #####Harry Kimble (1920-1989) m. Annie Fyfe (1932-living) ######Sharon Kimble (1953-living) m. Randy Marsh (1951-living) #######Shelly Marsh (1983-living) div. Kevin McCormick (1984-living) ########Alexander McCormick (2004-living) #######Stanley Marsh (1986-living) div. Candace Flynn (1992-living), m. Wendy Testaburger (1987-living) ########Melissa Flynn-Marsh (2008-living) (w/ Candace) ########Joshua Marsh (2013-living) (w/ Wendy) ########Samuel Marsh (2015-living) (w/ Wendy) ########Betty Marsh (2018-living) (w/ Wendy) #####Clark Kimble (1925-2004) #####Florence Kimble (1932-1998) ####Louise Kimble (1902-1969) ####Stanley Kimble (1906-1947) ##Judy Kimble (1858-1942) Famous descendants of Alfred and Arharya Cone KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick (South Park)|link=Kenny McCormick The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon.png|Lincoln Loud (The Loud House)|link=Lincoln Loud The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Leni Nickelodeon.png|Leni Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png|Luna Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon.png|Luan Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lynn Nickelodeon.png|Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) The Loud House Lucy Nickelodeon.png|Lucy Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lana Nickelodeon.png|Lana Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lola 2.png|Lola Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lisa Nickelodeon.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) The Loud House Lily Nickelodeon.png|Lily Loud (The Loud House) Famous descendants of Thomas Cone and Margaret Tilson Stan-marsh-0.png|Stan Marsh (South Park)|link=Stan Marsh Wendy_Corduroy_appearance.png|Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) Famous descendants by relation to Kenny McCormick * Kenny McCormick/Stan Marsh (7th cousins) * Kenny McCormick/The Loud Siblings (3rd cousins) * Kenny McCormick/Wendy Corduroy (7th cousins) to the Loud Siblings * The Loud Siblings/Kenny McCormick (3rd cousins) * The Loud Siblings/Stan Marsh (7th cousins) * The Loud Siblings/Wendy Corduroy (7th cousins) to Stan Marsh * Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick (7th cousins) * Stan Marsh/The Loud Siblings (7th cousins) * Stan Marsh/Wendy Corduroy (4th cousins) to Wendy Corduroy * Wendy Corduroy/Kenny McCormick (7th cousins) * Wendy Corduroy/The Loud Siblings (7th cousins) * Wendy Corduroy/Stan Marsh (4th cousins) Category:Lists